


Reflex

by PureFury



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker, Dean tries to scare sam, Gen, Halloween, Hurt Dean, badass sam, cheeky shit dean, werewolf mask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5098583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureFury/pseuds/PureFury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean grabs a Halloween werewolf mask while in town and decides to scare Sam. Needless to say, it's a bad decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflex

Dean tried to hold in his laughter but he could feel it bubbling within him. The werewolf mask was extremely hot and Dean's breath was collecting within the cheap plastic and material. He only put up with the discomfort because he knew Sam would probably jump sky high when leaps out to scare him. 

As soon as he saw the fake werewolf mask in the Halloween store he knew that a prank on his brother was coming. It was about time he teased Sammy a bit more. 

He could hear Sam close the Impala door and the sound of gravel crunching under his brother's heavy work boots. Dean hid around the corner from the door, knowing that Sam would take his bag through to his bedroom before doing anything else. His little brother was a creature of habit. 

Dean tried to muffle his chuckling. In his mind, this plan was truly devious and he could see no flaw in frightening a well-trained hunter.

Sam opened the door and called out, "Dean?! Are you here?" The sound echoed off the walls of the bunker. Dean could practically imagine Sam just rolling his eyes and shrugging at the lack of response. 

Sam was unaware as he moved forward towards Dean, who was concealed by the corner. 

Dean counted down the seconds, ready to leap out and scare his brother. He bit his lip to prevent his breathing from revealing his location; Sam currently thought he was out or deep within the bunker. 

The instant Sam stepped around the corner, Dean leapt for him and cried, "Boooo!!"

Without hesitation, Sam jumped back and his leg swung into the air. Perfectly aimed, his boot continued moving until it came into contact with Dean's jaw. The werewolf mask was not thick enough to act as protection from Sam's forceful kick and the older hunter knew that Sam had done some damage.

"Arggghhhh!" Dean cried as he clutched his throbbing jaw and moved back from the source of danger. He ripped the mask off his face, "Sam! What the hell?!"

Sam straightened, picked his bag from the floor and smoothed back his hair, "Dean? Why did you do that?!"

"You kicked me in the face!" 

"It was reflex!" Sam protested while crossing his arms. The scowl on his lips conveyed his disapproval.

"A round-house kick isn't reflex for anyone, Sam!!" He cried before running off to the kitchen to find something frozen to soothe the beginnings of a nasty bruise. 

Sam shook his head before picking the mask from the floor. Maybe now Dean would learn his lesson?

**Author's Note:**

> I've written a bunch of Halloween/fall/Autumn fics so please feel free to check those out too!


End file.
